Snow (Alternate Universe 2)
by Samuel The Raconteur
Summary: Finn and Marceline have a jam session, but he's the one singing this time. (Two-shot) [Song(s) used: Louder Than Thunder, by The Devil Wears Prada]


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I decided to do something different for this week. If you are one of the people waiting for a new chapter on my story, Mentality, I am sorry to say that there will be no new chapter for it this week. **

**Anyways, I decided to post this because I just wanted to practice some writing.**

* * *

Finn and Marceline were lounging around in his house.

The candles in his living room gave the room a dim orange hue to it. The candlelight casted their shadows on to the wall.

"I'm so effin' bored." Marceline complained

"I know. Why won't BMO charge faster?" Finn replied

"Ugh! Stupid charging!" Marceline shouted as she wiggled her arms in the air

They soon started laughing.

"We could always do a jam session or something." Finn suggested

"Yeah that sounds fun. So what instrument are you gonna play? I mean besides your beatboxing." She asked him curiously

"I don't have my old guitar anymore." He chuckled to himself "So I think beatboxing will have to do."

"What about that piano? I've never seen you play that before." She asked while pointing to a black grand piano that sat right next to a window.

"_How could I even forget about that?_" He thought

"Oh yeah. I got that a while back. I guess I could play that while you sing."

"You're not getting out of singing this time, Finny-boy. Now _you_ gotta sing." She said with a smirk on her face

"Aw, come on!"

"Nope, you gotta sing."

"Why?"

"Because I always sing. Let me remind you, Finn, that _you_ suggested that we jam out, so we are. With no cheap beatboxing. And you singing."

"My beatboxing isn't cheap." he said half hurtedly

"You still gotta sing, dude." She said

"But I don't know what to sing." Finn sighed

"You can sing about anything that comes to mind or something you have written down. That's what I do."

"Well nothing's coming to mind so I guess I could sing one of these things I wrote down."

"You wrote a song?! Oh, I can't wait to hear this." She said teasingly

He grabbed his green back pack and pulled out a couple of papers with writing on them.

"I said things I wrote down. Not songs."

"I'm pretty sure when you write things down and plan to sing them, they're called songs."

"I didn't plan on singing these.." He said lowly

"Oooh, private stuff!" Marceline spoke while trying to peak at his papers

He pulled the papers towards his chest, covering them.

"Oh come on, Finn. You're gonna sing anyway." She whined

"I know I am. So I think waiting for me to start shouldn't bore you that much." he said while staring at his papers

"Well hurry up!" Marceline exclaimed

He set the papers down and walked over to the piano with Marceline following suit. Finn then sat down on a small brown stool that resided in front of the piano.

"I don't know if you'll like this." He said shyly

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect."

Finn simply rolled his eyes.

He then placed his fingers on the keys of the piano and pressed them lightly, getting a feel for them. He looked outside his window to see snow falling outside. Winter time in Ooo was always beautiful to him. No matter how cold it got. Something about the snow had always fascinated him. He begun pressing the keys on the piano one by one, playing a sad but gentle melody. Once he got the hang of it, he began to sing quite gently

_"What would it take for things to be quiet?_

_Quiet, like the snow._

_I know this isn't much but,_

_I know I could, I could be better._

_I don't think I deserve it;_

_selflessness find your way into my heart._

_All stars could be brighter._

_All hearts could be warmer."_

He paused for a while, but still kept playing the piano.

"Where did you learn to play?" She asked him

"I taught myself how to play a couple of years back.." He trailed off while staring at the piano keys.

He began remembering all those memories he tried so hard to forget. The reason why he learned how to play piano was so he could play for _her_. He tried so hard to get her back, but ultimately failed. He still couldn't believe it. That one mistake had led to a complete shutdown of any romance ever occuring between him and Flame Princess ever again.

_One mistake was all it took._

Eventually they drifted apart and stopped talking to each other.

She had gotten engaged a couple years back. He was severly depressed and heartbroken for months when he first found out, but as time passed, he crawled out of that hole. Throughout the years he faced many emotions, but there was one had always stuck around with him ever since she'd broken up with him. He still thought about her from time to time, but it always had came with that same feeling.

Regret.

All he had now was loneliness. Sure there were people all around him that cared, but what he wanted was something different. Something more.

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

_Quiet, like the snow._

_Are we meant to be empty-handed?_

_I know I could, I could be better._

_I don't think I deserve it;_

_selflessness find your way into my heart._

_All stars could be brighter._

_All hearts could be warmer._

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

_Find your way into my heart._

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

_Find your way into my heart."_

A single tear began dripping down his face. He stopped playing and sung by himself.

_"What would it take for things to be quiet?"_

He stood up from the seat and walked towards the other side of the room. Marceline then walked towards him and came closer and closer to Finn and until she was standing in front of him. She pulled him towards her and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Finn." She spoke

"It's fine.."

"No, Finn. It's not."

She tightened her grip around him. Finn placed his arms around her and returned the embrace.

"It's ok, Marcy." Finn spoke softly

They then held each other in silence


End file.
